clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The High Warlord
The High Warlord is an encounter in Orange Eyes. It requires 5 Torn Orc Standards to access. Enemies *Gormaru's Bloodrager (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 6 HP Normal) *Gormaru's Necromancer (1300 Gold, 160 XP, 100 Energy, 9 HP Normal) *Gormaru's Axe Master (1625 Gold, 200 XP, 125 Energy, 9 HP Normal) *High Warlord Gormaru (1950 Gold, 240 XP, 150 Energy, 1 HP All) *Locked until all others are defeated.* Transcript Introduction An orc leader isn't usually difficult to spot. Not a leader from their savage, warlike tribes, at least. This one is no exception. He looms above the other orcs and the Nords alike, standing perhaps half a foot taller than Rakshara. His shoulders are broad, his arms thick and bulging. There's no doubting his strength and brutal power. The grim evidence is right before you. The warlord... No. You've seen those markings before. He's a high warlord. And he's proving his right to that lofty title. There's a bright red sword in each of his hands, their broad blades fashioned from crystal like those wielded by orocs. Both are daubed with a second shade of crimson. There's more joining it. He's at the front of the battle line, those weapons slicing through the Nords who hurl themselves against him -- cutting their way through mail hauberks and runic tattoos with equal ease and identical lethality. There are so many bodies piled before him that the orc has to kick them over, lest he give his next adversaries the advantage of high ground. You're no longer chasing fame and glory. Your desire to be a worthy descendant of the Dragon-Rider has evaporated. But if you don't deal with that high warlord, dozens more might die at his hands. So you push your way through the closely-packed ranks, making for the hulking green warrior. Conclusion The orc's stronger, faster, more savage than the warlord who nearly killed you in Bluselle. But you've learned a thing or two since then... "Remember this," Marcus says, somehow managing to find time for words even as he fends off the attack of three foes. "Remember it well." Last time, you fought alone -- driven by vainglorious yearnings that no longer tempt you. Last time. Not this time. The high warlord's blows batter your defenses, both physical and magical, as you strive to withstand the onslaught as best you can. You're only buying time. Keeping him occupied. Orcs and Nords clash on either side, part of the same packed melee that prevented you and your companions from bombarding the orcs at a safe distance. But with a little creativity... Rakshara whistles, a piercing note that reaches you through the din. What happens next, you only see in distorted reflection upon steel. But it's still impressive enough. Tessa jumps, letting Hugh catch the underside of her boot and launch her with a touch of Brachus' demonic sorcery. She leaps high over the massed Nords between you, and lands behind -- atop the orange crystal shield Rakshara's holding above her head. The oroc's strength is more than equal to the noblewoman's weight. The perch is a steady one. The high warlord looks up at her. Just in time to get an arrow through his eye. Category:Orange Eyes